The Untold Future
by Anshin's Archives
Summary: A collection of short stories about the Mirai Timeline. Chapter 3-The battle at SuperWorld from Mirai Gohan's POV. Warning-contains spoilers from 'The History of Trunks'.
1. Ashes to Ashes

This was a weird idea that came to mind after I'd watched The History of Trunks for the twelfth time.  Hey! FutureBoy! You're supposed to help me with the disclaimer.

Mirai Trunks: Do I look like your slave?

*evil grin* 

MT:…Uh, don't answer that.

So get on with the disclaimer already!

MT:*sigh* Fine…Anshin does not own DBZ or any of the characters, except for the Chibi MT that pops up in her head every once in a while and Dende, who lives in her finger.  She does own quite a bit of DBZ merchandise, though…

Okay, okay! That's enough! And about Dende-trust me, you don't want to know.  My friend, sayinonsugarhigh, has Mr. PoPo in her finger.  Now, On with the story!!!!

It was a clear, warm spring day, but none of the Z Warriors or their friends could be happy.  They were all seated outside: Chichi and Gohan, Tien and Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks, Yamcha and Puar, Krillin, Master Roshi, Turtle and Oolong.

            One was missing.

            Fallen victim to the deadly heart virus, Goku was absent that day.  His body lay in a casket before the group on the ground.  Yamcha stood, a piece of paper in his hand, and proceeded to the front.  He took his place to the left of the casket and drew in a deep breath.

            Tears fell from Gohan's eyes as he buried his face in his mother's arm.  Bulma, baby Trunks held tight against her chest, leaned against Vegeta.  Yamcha began to speak.

            "We are here today to mourn the death of one of our most beloved companions.  I personally don't know why I'm the one to read this; Bulma should since she knew him longer than any of us."  He paused and looked at Bulma.  She smiled through teary eyes and said, "Just keep reading, you goose."

            Yamcha smiled slightly and continued.  "Son Goku was not only a powerful fighter, but a gentle loving, honest person, pure of heart and caring in every he could.  He always got us through, even when hope was dim, and never gave up.  Goku made us laugh, whether he meant to or not, and saved us all from certain death more than a few times.  Even now, when our world is in peril, his spirit will push us through.  Goku, we will all miss you."

             Piccolo stood.  Gohan looked up.  "I'm sorry, kid, but it's just not my custom to hang around those that have passed on," Piccolo said, watching Gohan.  Gohan jumped up, ran to Piccolo, and hugged him.  Piccolo, although slightly startled, returned the gesture.  The Namek then turned to leave, saying what he didn't know would be his last good bye to Gohan.

            Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu said their final farewells to Goku.  Then they all turned, wished Chichi and Gohan good luck, and left.  Puar followed Yamcha, but they both eventually parted and Puar returned to stay with Master Roshi.

            Vegeta stood to leave, but Trunks began to wail uncontrollably.  Bulma tried to comfort him, but it was no good.  Vegeta turned and said, "Let me hold the child."  Bulma hesitated, looking up at the father of her son, and handed the baby to Vegeta.

            He took Trunks gently in his arms and began to rock him.  Even as strong and arrogant as he was, he was a good father.  Vegeta smiled and began to hum a song his mother had once sung to him.  Trunks stopped crying and laughed.  Bulma stood in amazement and was soon joined by Gohan and Chichi. 

            Vegeta walked over to Goku's casket, still holding Trunks.  "Kakarot, we will meet again someday."  He looked at Trunks and said, "Son, I am sorry you will never get the chance to see what a great man Gohan's father was."

            Vegeta turned and walked back to Bulma.  He gently placed Baby Trunks back in her arms.  He looked at Gohan, who quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to look strong.

            "Gohan, there is no need to feign bravery and strength when you feel neither.  Your father was a great man, as I you will also become."  Gohan smiled, although he was confused.  Vegeta was not normally a man of kind words.  "When you become a man, you will be the strongest of them all.  Should something happen to me, please train my son.  As a prince, he should be as good a warrior as you or I…or your father."  Vegeta then faced Bulma.  "Bulma, you are the most magnificent woman I have ever known.  I may not return to finish what I have begun…please take care of our son."  With these parting words, the Prince of the Saiyans left.

            Shortly thereafter, Master Roshi, Puar, Turtle, and Oolong left.  Only Bulma, Trunks, Chichi and Gohan remained.

            Chichi kneeled and hugged Gohan.  "Oh, son, I never though you would see this day when you were so young…"

            Gohan remembered what Vegeta said, and quite suddenly felt both strong and brave.  He could almost feel his father's presence.  "Mom…we should go dig his grave now." Gohan said quietly.  Chichi stood, wiped her eyes, and said, "yes. We should."

            "Honey, I've already done it," Chichi's father, the Ox King said, stepping around the corner.

            They laid Goku's casket in the grave and replaced the soil.  A headstone was placed.  Gohan stepped back to read the epitaph as everyone else went into the house.  It read:

Son Goku

Should we need help:

A caring touch

A strong hand

A calming word

Your spirit will forever guide us.

            No dates were given; none were needed.  From that day forward, Gohan's mind was set to be just like his father, the great Super Saiyan, Son Goku.

Well? Whaddya think? Hopefully I'll get part two of this 'Future Chronicles' thing written soon.  FutureBoy's helping me write it, and he's mad at me for chaining him to the wall with ki-resistant chains…again.  Please R&R!

-Anshin d;D  


	2. A Child's Wings Trunks' POV

*steps into the dungeon, where Mirai Trunks is chained to the wall* 

Had enough yet?

MT: LET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!!!!!

Are you going to be nice and help me with this story?

MT: *nods*

Okay! *unlocks him* Now get on with the disclaimer.

MT: *growls* Anshin does not own DBZ or any of the characters except for Chibi MT.  Dende's visiting Mr. PoPo, who now lives in sayinonsugarhigh's head.  

Thanks for reminding me, FutureBoy.  Go read her fic, 'That Interdimensional Thingy' and review it so she'll actually update.  I have a feeling the attack bunnies will show up soon.

MT: Stop calling me FutureBoy! *goes SSJ*

What are you gonna do about it? *goes SSJ as well*

MT: …

On with the fic!!!

            I was four.  Gohan was 14, and he was the only friend (other than Mom) that I had left.  The world chose such a cruel fate for me…I suppose I was just born at the most inopportune of moments.  When only one year of my life had passed, Goku, Gohan's father, died.  A few months later, two hell-spawned monsters, androids, were set loose upon our world.  Everyone died:  the father I will never truly know, the Namek Gohan once called master, everyone.

            The attack left Gohan and I almost alone, the half-bloods of a lost race.  As soon as I could walk, Gohan, still only a boy himself, began to train me to harness my energy and use it.  The training was intense—it lasted almost two full years—and was only carried out because my mother knew it was what my father wanted.

            Gohan's loss left him hardened to the world, resulting in an anger he often took out on me.  I remember sitting on the grass on the rarest of blessings, a perfectly calm day, as he showed me again and again how to bring out my energy, how to fly, and even what it meant to become a Super Saiyan.  But a child's mind is easily distracted, and it frustrated Gohan to no end that I was more interested in a passing butterfly or the slowly drifting clouds than in learning the techniques that could one day save my life.

            So of course he couldn't have been more excited when I finally formed a small orb of pure energy between my hands.  I stared in absolute awe at this tiny ball of light I had created, and was extremely disappointed when my own surprise caused it to disappear.

            Gohan worked with me night and day, every chance he got, teaching me how to master this skill.  He carefully instructed me on how to first form a ball and then throw it. My first ki blast did little more than scratch the surface of the rock it was aimed at, but I was so caught up in my own childish joy to care.  Once I could effectively use energy blasts, Gohan took my training one step further—he was going to teach me how to fly.

            Learning how to fly is the hardest task in the world, but once you learn it, it simply comes like second nature.

            Gohan was hovering a few feet above my head, watching me as I stood there, eyes closed, concentrating hard.

            "Come on, Trunks!  You can do it!  Just remember what I told you."

            I could feel my energy rushing up around my four-year-old body. 'Just put your energy underneath you…' It kept ringing through my head.  I clenched my fists tighter and strained to break free of gravity's hold.  Gohan dropped down beside me.  "No, relax.  If you're all tense, it'll never happen."  So I let every muscle in my body go slack and tried again.  An even greater burst of energy swirled around me like a tornado.  Slowly, my feet left the ground…

            "That's it!  You've got it!  Keep going!"

            I rose five feet straight up, my head pounding from concentrating so hard for so long.  I felt all of my energy being expelled, and suddenly I lost control.  I had no energy left, and I fell back towards the ground.  I landed softly in Gohan's outstretched arms.  "Nice catch…" I whispered, and then passed out.

            Gohan took care of me for the next few days, even after I had regained my energy.  It was still too dangerous to go back to Capsule Corps, even though I hadn't been home for weeks.  That year, I celebrated my birthday as best I could with Gohan, but it didn't feel right to be celebrating at all with our world and my mom's life in peril.  So the next day, with Gohan as my escort and guardian, I tested my new ability and flew home.

So…?  Yeah, I know, it's probably not as good as the first one, but I was interviewing MT for it, so you know.

MT: What's that supposed to mean?

Every time I mention Gohan, you get all upset.  I understand, but it's kinda difficult to write a story when you're having such a hard time trying to talk to me.

MT: Sorry.  Gohan, why did you have to go alone?!?!?!?

See?  I'll leave him alone for a bit.  I think he blames himself for Gohan's death.  Speaking of Gohan, I think the next segment will be from Gohan's POV, or maybe I'll even try 17's POV.  Thanks for reading!

MT: Gohan!!!!!!

*sighs*


	3. SuperWorld Gohan's POV

*MT is sitting in the corner, glaring at Anshin.  Several minutes pass.*

What?!

MT: Omae o korosu.

O.O; Oooookay…what did I do this time?  Gaaah!  Trunks has a Chibi Heero in his head!  *screams and hides*

MT: *evil smirk*

Why you little—

MT: Hey, we gotta keep this PG.

Grrr…omae o korosu, baka.

MT: *death glare*

*sticks tongue out*  Fine.  Then I won't tell you who's here.

MT: I don't care.

You will.  I had to pull some strings with Baba to get him here.

Mirai Gohan:  Trunks, come out.

MT: Nani?  Gohan?

MG: Yes.

MT: GOHAN!!!!! *runs out of the corner and hugs Gohan*

O.O; Um…yeah.  Trunks-chan, sometimes I worry about you.

MT: Gohan…Gohan…Gohan…why did you have to go alone?

MG: Nani?  Trunks?

Oi, this could be a problem.  Yo, Gohan, I'm supposed to be interviewing you.

MG: Well, I would love to help you, but Trunks won't let go!  If my hand was free—

Allow me—*goes SSJ and knocks Trunks out*

MG: Thanks.

Gomen, Trunks…Oh yeah!  And this chapter contains LOTS of spoilers from The History of Trunks, so if you haven't seen it or don't like spoilers, don't read this chapter.  Gohan!  Do the disclaimer for me, please.

MG:  They know.  If you owned it, you wouldn't be writing fanfics, you'd be writing new episodes.

…Good point.  Okay, that A/N was too long, so on with the fic!

Ani: Now, Gohan,  I'm going to play a recording of someone.  I'm sure you'll recognize it.  If this upsets you in any way (mainly because it upset Trunks), tell me.  *presses 'play'*

Tape player: Let's take a couple of hot shots.  Maybe we'll get lucky.

MG: Yeah, I know who that is.  It's Jinzouningen Juunana Gou.

Ani: *figures she'd better take it easy, 'cause MG doesn't look too happy*  Can you tell us what was going on that day?

MG: Sure.  It certainly started like any other day—you wake up half-deprived of sleep, wondering if today is your last day.

Ani: Sounds tough.

MG: You have no idea.  Very much against Bulma's wishes, I had been training Trunks.  We were flying out over the city…

(A/N: For convenience, the rest of this will not be in script format.)

            We were flying low, but not so low that people would see us and be scared.  Ever since the Jinzouningen began using flight and ki blasts for their own twisted purposes, the people of Earth were frightened of everyone that could harness those powers.  So Trunks and I had to be careful.

            A mass of terror-stricken people stampeded like wild beasts from SuperWorld.  Judging by the explosion that had just rang out from the roller coaster entrance, they were running from Juunana and Juhachi.

            "This is it, Trunks," I said, increasing my speed.  He had worked hard, and I was sure that while this would be no piece of cake, we should be able to take them down.  We landed near the carousel where the hell-spawned twins appeared to be expecting us.

            "Oh, look, it's Blondie.  'Cept his hair's black today," Juhachi said in slight monotone.

            "I know.  He's copying me," Juunana replied with mock annoyance.  I took my stance, prepared for the inevitable (and partially desired) battle that was about to commence.

            "Leave this to me, Trunks," I said, and Trunks confirmed with a 'right', backing out of my way.  Juhachi was riding sidesaddle on the carousel.  She was not an imminent danger, so I went for Juunana.

            After we had exchanged a few blows in what we silently agreed was a warm-up, I sailed backward into the air and went Super Saiyan as I prepared a ki blast.

            It was a hit, and I dove for him.  Juhachi came out of nowhere and knocked me into a nearby building.  I hit the ground, and shards of glass from the window I had just smashed into rained down around me.  

Juunana landed behind Juhachi.  "Where did all that come from?" he asked his sister, who was still positioned as if she had just thrown the punch.

"He's dangerous today.  Something's got him riled up.  Let's work this together." She said calmly, and lowered her arms.

"Cool," replied Juunana, and they both lunged at me.

Two people were taking me on at once, and I was getting my wind knocked out.  I needed help, but I didn't want to call out to Trunks and endanger him.  Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him voluntarily swoop in to my aid, and he succeeded in getting the female Jinzouningen off my tail.

She threw a blast at him, which he took full in the chest and sprang back at her, never loosing concentration.

I half-watched as the two scaled the Ferris wheel, and I decided Trunks could take care of himself as Juunana planted his fist in my cheek.  I stumbled sideways, then flew back at him with a kick aimed for his stomach.  He dodged, as I had expected, and I whirled with a fast Kamehameha.

Juunana picked himself up, glanced at the top of the Ferris wheel, and smirked.  I looked up to see Juhachi dangling Trunks by the shirt collar, about to blast him at point blank.

"Oh no—TRUNKS!"

Juhachi let go of my young friend and I dashed up to catch him.  Juhachi fired at us and I turned, shielding Trunks from the blast.  The hot energy stung my shoulder, but I didn't care.  I could feel Trunks' shallow breaths against my chest, and all I knew was that I had to get him out of there right then.

I dropped to the ground and ran.  Those mechanical monsters were toying with us.  They let us get away.  With Trunks out and me as vulnerable as I was in trying to protect him, they could have killed us right then and there.  But no, that would have spoiled their fun.

I ducked behind a half-demolished wall and hugged Trunks as close to me as I could, thanking Kami-sama that the Jinzouningen couldn't sense energy.  I glanced around the corner and saw Juunana touch down.

"Where did he go?" he said.  

I could feel sweat trickling down my face.  I looked around the other side to see Juhachi land.  My body was shaking and my breathing was quickening.  I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I was absolutely terrified, more for Trunks' life than my own.  I knew that if I tried to run, they would see me and, more likely than not, kill me or Trunks, or both of us.  But if I stayed here…they would probably find us, so either way, I was going to die.

The twins were arguing; that much I could comprehend, but my mind was working so hard on devising a plan that I couldn't tell what they were saying, nor did I much care.  They were discussing how to annihilate us, I guessed.  I tuned my hearing in to their conversation.

"Let's take a couple of hot shots," Juunana said.  "Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Cool," was Juhachi's only reply.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed Trunks' limp body closer to my chest.  I couldn't let go of him, that much was certain.  A huge explosion of ki engulfed us, and I flew unwillingly into the dust, welcoming the blanket of darkness that blurred my vision as the hard ground rushed up to meet me.

I didn't know how long I had lain there, bleeding in the dirt.  I forced my eyes opened, dimly aware of the agony embracing my body.

The Jinzouningen had left, and I couldn't have been more thankful.  I realized that Trunks was no longer beside me, and I pulled myself forward, causing hot, sharp pain to jolt up my body like lightning.  I groaned and let myself go limp again, flopping back onto the ground.

I had never been so exhausted in my life.  That one motion had caused me more pain and had sapped more of the little energy I had left than anything I had ever experienced.  I looked up and saw Trunks' body, and I prayed that he was still alive.  My mind told me that we were only ten or 15 feet apart, but my tired, aching body told me that my companion was twenty miles away.

I tried to focus my mind on what had happened.  My stomach lurched as I realized with a terrible sense of horror that I couldn't feel my left arm.  It wasn't just that it was numb, I couldn't feel it against my side like I should have.  I dared a glance backwards to see why this was so.

All I could see was a limp, empty, bloodstained sleeve.  There was nothing where my left arm should have been. 

My stomach lurched again, and I dragged myself forward another few feet.  I didn't have time to worry about this minor setback.  I reached back towards my waist and fumbled to undo the bag of senzu beans from my belt.  It felt like forever before the loop finally came undone, and I forced my hand back in front of me.

I tugged at the knot with my teeth.  I was breathing hard, and my sudden dizziness and the sensation of a hot liquid running down my left side told me that I had lost a lot of blood due to this extreme injury.  But I continued pulling at the rope until at long last it fell away.  I laid down the bag and picked it up by the bottom, emptying its sacred contents—the last of the senzu beans.

One.

One little bean tumbled from the pouch.  'Kami-sama, no, there has to be more…' I thought.  I shook the bag, but nothing more came out.  I dropped the useless piece of cloth and, with and enormous effort, reached for the bean.  I scooped the tiny thing up and looked at it.  This little bean had the power to rejuvinate you, heal all wounds, even to regenerate limbs, and I knew it could save either Trunks or me.

"Now, Gohan," I said to myself, "what would your father do?"  The truth was, I knew what Dad would do.  I just had to tell myself to make that same decision.

If I ate the bean, it would immediately heal me, regenerate my arm, and give me all the energy I needed.  I could carry Trunks back to Capsule Corps, where Bulma could take care of him…but that didn't seem right.  If Trunks then died, it would be my fault, and I couldn't live with that.

I groaned again, turned onto my right side, and heaved my half-limp body towards Trunks.  I winced and dropped myself next to him.  I couldn't tell whether he was alive or not.

"Hey, little bro,"  I forced the words through labored breath.  "You did great.  Here, swallow this—"  I pressed the senzu bean into his mouth, and to my relief, felt the faintest trace of hot air against my hand.  "Live…you've got to live…"

My body had had enough, and my mind went with it.  Once again, I fell into the open arms of darkness, letting my eyes roll back and my head fall with a dead 'thud' onto my arm.

I must have still been unconscious, but I could somehow half-sense what was going on.  I was in pain, but my body was so numb I could hardly feel it.  I was being half-carried and half-dragged.  I couldn't get enough air into my lungs to fully regain consciousness, yet I was dimly aware of someone talking to me.

"Hang on, Gohan, we're almost there.  Please, don't die on me…"

A door clicked open, and I heard Bulma's voice.  "Oh my gosh!  Trunks, what happened?"

My weight was being shuffled on Trunks' shoulders.  "To be blunt, we got beat up."  I was glad Trunks was alive, but my mind was too clouded for me too think at all.  My chest felt constricted, and it hurt to breathe.

"Oh, no, his arm—quick, get him to a bed."

I was limply dropped onto a bed, and my breathing became easier.  My mind started to work again, and I opened my right eye.  Though my vision was somewhat fuzzy, I could make out Bulma and Trunks standing over me.

"Now Gohan, this is going to hurt…" I moaned and glanced down at the needle Bulma was holding just as she gently stabbed it into my injured arm.

Trunks dipped out of my  sight, and I cried out in pain as I heard the door close.  I didn't know what she had injected into me, but suddenly all my dull aches were transformed into sharp, hot jabs of intense and absolute agony.  My head swam, and I blacked out again for at least another three days.

Note-all reviewers get a free clone of their favorite anime character.

MG:  Resorting to bribery, huh?  Pathetic.

Shaddup, Gohan.  Be helpful and go wake up Trunks or something.  Next chapter—Mirai Bulma's POV.  See ya!

-Anshin d;D


End file.
